


Double Drabble: Truth

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-12
Updated: 2005-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Truth

Somewhere along the line, Methos discovered that Duncan thought Kronos had been controlling him when they rode together. A defense mechanism, most likely. The man simply did not want to believe that his friend had been the literal personification of Death.

Methos didn't blame him. Duncan was still at an age where he could afford to believe in truth. He could afford to brush things over by saying that Methos was a different man back then, that Methos had changed.

After five thousand years, Methos didn't have that luxury. That brooding boy scout could never understand that Methos was the same then as he had always been. People never change; only the circumstances do. It was no longer possible to ride out into the darkness and torch a village just to watch it burn.

Methos simply had no taste for genocide. He didn't want to rule the world. It wasn't tempting these days, not when Methos had the Watcher library at his disposal.

The truth? The truth was that Kronos had become a liability. The truth was that Methos had no desire to take his brother's head.

Methos was simply the same as he had ever been. Just a guy.


End file.
